fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Fable II Properties
Why no houses? So, Uh, what is this good reason. This IS a wiki, right? I want more info; at least tell us how many houses there are in a town! :This is a list, not a article. The title of the page is List of Fable 2 Properties. In addition, please don't expect us to actually count every single house in the game. If you're not interested in counting them yourself, why do you expect us to do be interested? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:45, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Including houses would serve a purpose, particularly if information about their effects was included, a la the stub Properties (Fable II). Some effects are quite rare, and it's handy to know where to find them. Of course, the fact that we have two articles is a bit odd; Properties (Fable II) and List of Fable II Properties seem to be treading roughly the same ground and duplicating effort. --ShadowRanger 18:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I merged the two articles together. It's now an article on all properties. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm fleshing out the entries as I have time. I've coalesced the Bowerstone Market entries into the new style table, added a few that were missing from both, and left blanks where I currently lack information (not at home, so I can't check directly). Hoping others will help out here. --ShadowRanger 16:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Naming standard It seems like the houses with "The" at the front had it trimmed. I'm trying to be consistent, so I trimmed it from the new entries as well, but I'm not sure I like that standard. Yes, if you know it was done it makes it a little easier to find a specific house since a sort by Name won't shove half the entries into the T section, but that only works if you know the system. Also if you do a direct page search for a specific house with the "The" included, you won't find it. I'm considering adding the "The" back where appropriate (and while I'm at it, linking to the property's page, if any). Anyone disagree? --ShadowRanger 16:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :"the" should be left off for individual entries. "Temple of Light" would have to become "The Temple of Light" etc which is undesired. Jmjimmy 04:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::If the name has THE at the beginning, it should stay there. That is the name of the building so it should be like that. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 10:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Redoing I think that this entire list should be redone. There is no point going to the article if all the information is right there. We should just make this a plain list, no stats etc. Anyone agree? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I think the main point of this kind of page is that the stats are compiled in one place and can be compared. The only information that isn't really needed would be the description, everything else is great as a reference list. Jmjimmy 02:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) 15 or 17 The number of properties in Westcliff should have stayed at 17. The editor may have only counted the 15 named properties but forgot to include the 2 unnamed properties. There is a shack along the path near the tower that you dive off and the other by the shooting range. I would ask what the map in your menu says. Garry Damrau(talk) 07:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Bowerstone Cemetery Mansion Does someone want to add the Cemetery Mansion Garry Damrau(talk) 20:32, July 6, 2013 (UTC)